Devil May Cry High 4: Devil MAy Cry Universe(ity)
by david.conaway1
Summary: I'm kind of backtracking. This is my latest in a DMC seriese i have been working on since high school. My main charactere actioin is a werepyre that aquires Sparda through a glass window in the school transforming his left arm into a devil bringer. He scars himself into an alternate form by unleashing himself to stop Mundus. This


Devil May Cry Universe(ity)  
Vergil's Vessel

Stingent, Z-handler, Nep-tune, V-gavelin, Agni &Rudra X (katana's)

Scarlet and Grey, Summon Swords (needle gun: water only), Cerberus, G-Gun, Cross of Thorns (enemy control)

David (Lightning mode) Alastor  
Stringent=Red Queen, Scarlet and Grey= handguns Zhander= Rebellion, Summon Swords= Guinma, Nep-tune= Nevan, Cerberus= devil arm, pull yourself towards enemies VHammer=Axe/flail, G- Gun= fast start, no lock-on or movement (left stick = turn, right stick= aim), Agni & Rudra=Lucia, Zambak, Cross of Thorns=mind control, suicide, living shield, decoy, transform, uses magic  
Devil Healer=sacrifice magic for health, transparent, immunity to melee and air attacks, can't attack Clockstopper= freeze time and enemies in place unable to move  
Doppelgänger= two independent fighters, fails an replaced with Action's double ganger in co-op  
Maelstrom= sets of swirling electrical tornadoes hurled a ground level towards enemy (does not effect enemies underground), fast start up, increased stun time.  
Faster attacks and movement, increases healing, air hike.

Action (Fire mode) Ifrit  
Stingent: Old Rebellion, Scarlet and Grey = automatic  
(hold fire without aiming to charge), Z-Hander= Nelo Angelo, Summon Swords=Lucifer, Nep-tune=Artemus, Cerberus= Devil Bringer/ fist moves V-Hammer= Hammer/club, G-Gun= slow start up with lock and movement, A&R, cross of thorns, wide spread swings, no lock on, needle fire, recruit multiple allies, looses health.  
Meditator=levitate and restore magic gauge, immune to ground and projectile attacks Quicksilver  
Auramancer=(Nero Devil Trigger)  
Inferno=slam fists into ground creating a massive fire from the ground up to your height (does not effect flying enemies) strong damage, invincibility during move.  
Stronger attacks, looses less health, damaging fire jumps.

2 player= one plays as Dave, the other as Action (R3)

Story:for failing to recover the kidnapped daughter of Sparda "deliberately" and for aiding the release of a criminal (Dante and Trish after what they did to save the world by starting a war accidentally with Fortuna looking for needed artifacts for the planetary celestial canon powered by music to stop the beast of the harlot), unde the ruling of the new empress Pixel, Action has been sentence to death by hanging and the disposing of his mind body and soul into the new cyber hell, an advanced prison.

Pixel used her advanced technology acquired by a mysterious donor (Nero Angelo) for the school to revolutionize the place with demonic technology like robotic guards and force fields.

However, she has sealed of the area from the outside war and declared martial law after working the system and achieving complete power over the school an area.

Everyone believed Dante wouldn't dare show himse and break out of the prison on the outside, but literally trillions of guard waited along the cyber path to the school (a gains magical outleted gateway in the ground, turning into a walk able tunnel that seems to go on forever.)  
However, upon the release of Actions execution to the public, a guard accident turns on the tv in the prisoners lunchroom with it on, revealing to Dante what happened as he gifts his way out, magically summoning rebellion, ebony and ivory.

From the lounge, the march begins to the flag ground and do cold by breaking Benjamin begins.  
He passes several people, some allies, others enemies, all relating to sins in the order of hells rings (a symbol that Actions trance state was actually him in cyber gel already, and his sight and words during gameplay correspond with what happening now.)  
Eventually a riot breaks out just after he talks to his mom (the desent into lower hell and firewall where everything becomes chaotic)  
The teachers are unable to stop this under oath but will not dlc ease the riot either.  
From her pedestal balcony with two girl guards, she orders more troupe materialized as one girl whispers the approaching Dante.  
Eventually, not wanting to see his friends and family hurt, Action tells them to stop as he approached te small black hole under the nuce.

At the last minute, a girl (the fake Beatrice Betty) runs along the roof with proof of Actions innocence, both as paperwork and data an in her survival of the incident.  
Now even the the teachers fight too but not before Action is dropped into the pit, as the screen goes white and then dark, seeming to freeze time.

Flashbacks in between levels:

Action, Nero, Kydia and Dante track down Beatrice "Betty" Sparda believed to be Dante's lost daughter he had searched for when he opened the gate to Hell, triggering the events of DMCH3, to a dark Chinese style neighborhood.  
She initially runs after feeling stalked, but is pursued...

Bile Urk

Only to wind up with a knife against her throat grabbed b Nelo Angelo. He demands a list of devil arms to be delivered to him in exchange for the girl.

So, Kydia and Nero are sent under Virgil's direction to bring the items blinded magically to his fortified metal chapel, while Action, Dante, Trish and Lady sneak in by following and fight off robotic puppets in the basement.

Action is discovered by Nelo Angelo (Vergil) and the fight begins, as he notices his spear Stingent, Nightmare-beta, and the blade of Sparda in this futuristic laser room. Eventually Action is forced into the shackles with a satellite looking device pointed at him. Nelo steps back into a teleported and pushes the button. An energy draining process begins.

Afterwards, a disfigured and naked Action tries to reform his body as a Sparda dressed Virgil emerges with werewolf looking ears and vampire fangs: he has stolen Actions powers, turning him mortal and giving him control of his lineage weapons that only a Sparda can use.

Ironically, Action thanks him for making him human and feel normal again. Vergil fires a blue energy blast at him that forces Action through the wall and Vergil laughs, replying with your welcome.

Feeona (half Beatrice) finds Action covered in rubble, unrecognizing him.  
When Action comes to be realizes he is naked and asks her not to look at his disfigured self. She insist it's ok; he needs help, and humans should stick together...  
...plus he looks kind of cute!

Action gets up and looks into his reflection in the water. He looks just like he was beginning high school with no burns or scars to be found on his body.

Action explains the situation to her as she finds Sparda's amulet and Action pics up the sword, turning his arm into a devil bringer, allowing him to lift it and bulk out a little.

Without normal devil trigger, Action pics up the Nightmare weapon and is able to use devil magic earned through it with powerful blasts. He morphs and gets his old attire from high school back. The two begin their search for their friends and a way out.

Action eventually regains devil trigger and resembles his deformed outfit and self when does so)  
He finds Nelo Angelo and attacks him for answers, did he just see him really stab and kill Dante (Action:Noooo!) as Dante fades away and falls into a blue pit. However, Nelo disintegrates and the real Virgil stabs Action in the. Ack with Yamato in his old getup. He laughs Emily as Action signals to Feeona hiding with his eyes, looking down at Sparda's blade. She's in shock cryin with her mouth open, but covers her mouth with her hand and nods.

After Virgil gloats over his victory and his plans to use the others in their tubes to power up Actions dead. Key and use it as a sacrifice to Mundus in exchange for his freedom. He goes to pick up Sparda, but finds it has disappeared! Yelling in anger, he orders his minions to find it and the girl!

Feeona weakly pulls the huge blasé outside into the grass by the ocean and begins to cry, begging Sparda for mercy.  
As her tears hit the sword, it flashes link like her top with her blue jeans and transforms into a fusia bladed pink hilted force edge with purple ruby eyes and a pink aura around it. She can use force edge and fire pink daggers like Virgil, and devil triggers into a black and white outfit with Dante white hair.

Vergil mocks his futile attempts to save the ones he loves as the rising magma ingulfs the Uroboros facility. In a lunge of justified anger, Action uses Frostbite and let's out bluish white flames as in his line will devil trigger he tackles Vergil through several walls, being stopped at the edge and thrown over as Dante and Friends come too late for his rescue.  
Vergil laughs as Axtion seems to blindly fall into the hellfire below.  
"Foolishness Action!" as he turns to face Dante in gloat, as Action's Incentive red hot vine whip wraps around Vergils leg.  
"Not foolishness brother" Dante said  
Action seems to be repelling of the wall below as he holds up the blue rose and tells "Justice!" as the two bullets fly up like Nero do and send Virgil flying back wars. Dante seems to run to him like in DMC3, but instead blocks Vergils attack as he Devil trigges into his Sparda form and is blocked by Dante's devil trigger.

Action pulls him further down as Vergil blue devil trigger and finally forms into Nelo Angelo.

Gathering all of his might into his huge sword, Vergil prepares his super swipe move that sent Action flyin off the tower before his impalement by Yamato in a later fight below and Feeona carrying the blade Sparda away in struggle, crying over action and her tears transforming it into a pink form of force edge with disks crystal eyes that behave like guinmaa.

Action is swiped by the force of a doomed Nelo Angelo, sending him flying...

...back up to Dante and Feeona!

Vergil Nooo!

Action stands up on the metal ridge as Feeona runs down to him to embrace her hero...

...as a blue flaming whip reaches up and pulls Action down towards the fire. Feeona grabs his hand and refuses to let go as they fall into the hellfire.

Action finds the blade of Sparda and the amulet, but no Feeona, apparently taken by Virgil to resurrect Mundus in an offering to relieve him of his debt.

Action finds and explains to Virgil that the true power comes from the darkness in Action's heart that no one could ever hope to control, not even him.  
Virgil bites his neck with his Sparda gear on. Feeona cries out but Action winks.  
Virgil is unable to control it and deforms into an Arkham looking blob. Also, he bestows his powers to Action unintentionally through the bite.

Action finds later that he is still able to appear human!  
Feeona and Action hug, but in a style similar to DMC1 think that it's too late to escape, but are in love now and don't care, believing now more than ever that it is never too late. They lean in to kiss and Action's red car falls through the stone floor, simulating DMC.  
At this, Action is upset initially that he didn't get to kiss her and yells "Ow C'mon!" as she blushes smiling.  
Then he realizes what it is: that his car is still intact from the beginning of the game and goes "Oh, ok than!"  
And turns to Feeona with the keys.  
"Need a ride baby?"  
"Hell yeah"

However, the portal out begins to close and Feeona uses her powers to fling Action out, believing him the be the true hero the weld needs...  
...not her.

1/"halfway point": (field after handing during death), Nelo Angelo, (Stingent, scarlet and grey (default))  
2/Gates of the underworld: (Devil trigger) (Zweihàder, thunder fists)  
3/Docks: Mr. Vessel, (metal smith, teacher, caught hand on fire once, redneck steampunk grey beard craftsman) harbors you across the water) (the true Neptune) Posidan: (Giant wind bearer.) (Nep-tune: trident/guitar, needle gun)  
4/Limbo: Judge of the Dead (Mr. Vigilance corrupted) (fights to control and weaken opponent)  
(Vigilante Gavel - hammer, ax, hatchet if light forms)  
5/Lust: Jane and Jade (girls/friends stalked by Action ruining their friendship) (Jane: Brown armor, gold trip, ponytail, bulkier, slower, kanata, Jade: blue armor, black trim, smaller, faster, oar) (Agni & Rudda) Mrs. Moon  
(Devil Healer/Meditator), online pals  
6/Gluttony: Cerberus mounted Dr. Plangent (Cerberus/devil bringer ability), Hadies (aura devil trigger)  
7/Greed: false Zeus (trapped for tricking his brother like Poseidon was), Byle (butt ugly giant baby, worshiping the false Zeus), Mr.  
Gatly (the true Zeus) (snipes at ene  
Irs on ground) (Gatling gun)  
8/Anger: vampire queen - cross of thorns: large marionette with several extra needle threads for total control and suffering. (Like sucubus) (escape control with devil trigger) (cross of thorns), Ally classmates  
9/Heresy: werewolf king (quicksilver backfire royal guard block needed to catch lightning fast attacks) (quicksilver/clockstopper), Order of the sword friends  
10/ firewall: Pixel, True parents, (Desperate Devil trigger)  
11/Violence (others): Jane and Jayde (double ganger/auramancer)  
11/Violence (self): Popette Action  
13/Violence (God): Greek Trigisma (False Posidan, Neptune, and Zeus)  
14/Lies: (ten circles of fraud and deceit: Ten recurring boss battles)  
16: Betrayal: Nero. Vergil (sprint)  
17: Satan: Evil Dante, Younge Dante  
(Younge Dante is bully from school!)  
18: Motherboard: Pixel (air hike)  
19: Total System Crash (play through levels reversed and make way back to beginning) (devil speed)  
20: Real world-execution grounds  
(devil flight to escape pit of doom and renter body, as the event that have happened killing you with a death sentence have only just begun!  
Fly into your body and break the spell as you land, beating the virus.)  
(appear as Sparda) (Mundus flight simulation vs. Pixel)

Ending bosses and scenes

Sophia, the other Hal of the real Beatrice leaps down with force edge after the shock of what happened us realized.

Pixel just mocks everyone saying that without Action all hope is lost.

At that, Action does a spin move like Trish in DMC1 and appears from the shattering black hole. Also, his normal version leaps about and from between them Feeona's ghost embodied Sophia, restoring her power.

After Beatrice defeats Pixel with Sparda powers, Action explains the time shift and how things happened.

However, a dying Pixel launches a time ball, freezing Action as he pushes a button and yells out in pain before the two Actions reunite and white out.

He wakes up several years late in a desolate battlefield.

A fake Sparda Beatrice hybrid has been blasting everything obsessively looking for Action. She is really pixel, but is derived from her victims emotions inside to find him, discovering there is a virus spell linked to Pixel and Action. The only way to kill Pixel is to kill Action.

Neither friend nor enemy has been able to find Action and all have been working together to fight her off.

As his parents are hurt, his father firing with a gattling gun while she teleport leaps all over an arrives in mid air inches from him only to e blasted with dark energy by mom but she dodges in midair and fires Mundus like red spears at mom.

Action shoots Beatrice to get her attention. She has been using the uncharitable has become chariot analogy that now that Sparda's child has turned all hope is lost.  
Action denies to everyone that it is her, but everyone looks at him crazy, especially when he reveals her another stalker outside of school, bein another dual bein like he is with her former self an like Sophia is with Feeona.  
Her emotional attachment is too strong to Pixel for Action, so when she orders him out of the way to move because she is unstoppable as long as he lives and she will have him, Action replies...  
"Over - my dead body" holding A copy of Nero's revolver to his head, threatening to kill himself to stop her and she needs to cease. She looks at him thinking e is bluffing, but as she is locked away in shackles and a red sort of demonic skin like on the doors of the underworld in DMC1, Action said  
If you know me like you say you do, after stalking me and dwelling over me all these years, tou'll know I'm right."

With that, Pixel Beatrice keeps out of the loced body that is now the real Beatrice as people continue to lock her away believing her in on it now.

Meanwhile Action tries to free himself from Pixels control, trying not to transform into his dark twin Axel.

Realising she will r locked up anyway, Betty makes te hardest decision, taking the revolver Action dropped.

She blasts it through Actions head, causing Pixel to dissolve away and reform into her normal human body.

As Actions face reforms, Betty runs to his side placing the gun next to him, revealing that she love him and has all along, apologizing for telling him so late.

Pixel's body lunges at the two of them but is blasted down by Action firing the Blue Rose at her without looking and focusing on Betty as they kiss and the armies open fire on Pixel's body, disintegrating her technological exterior.

In a fiery rage like Beriel's suicide move, she lunges at Betty and Action, shoving them apart and transforming into a hellish goddes-like abomination and the groin shins erupting, cracking and exploding as she reveals her back up plan and tried to use her hold over technology to bring an end to the world.

Teary eyed, Action looks at Betty and at the arc of beefy linking them to Pixel. They smile solely and shoot themselves, makin the Armageddon stop and pixel completely vanish without a trace as their bodies lay there.

Action falls into hell again, but this time it is real as he walks across a thorney growth over a pit an it falls sending him down to the violence into self section.

Action awakes and hopes Betty was able to escape, but his attention turns to a reunited Pixel, her digital reflection on the back of her dark form as her hellish body looks towering overhead with a large gash in it.

She is the child of Vergil, and an incest of the devil, reighning as queen of the underworld!

The judge if death an er reveal that the only deal made with the develop was from God himself.

God made a deal with the devil!

He (the devil) took the blame for the war between the Angels on who would rule heaven and become lord of hell and the "bad guy" for gGod so he could do as he wishes and be worshiped.

Betty slides down to a land besides Action in his Action mode, herself I Sophia mode with Sparda fully formed and surrounded by a pink aura with Actions dark blood res aura.

Human action appears surrounded by electricity and Feeona floats down surrounded with white hot fire.

After the four player super boss battle, the forms unite back into two and try focus their guns (scarlet and grey and jack and rose) on their opponent in front of the giants hash to force it in and destroy them both.

The pistols form the arms of a cross from Feeona as Action reaches around her with his shotgun from his grandfather Jack under and Nero's pistol on top as they say...

"Jackpot!"

Flashes appear from ten as each gun is focused on and they seem to transform.

Jack: Actions parents  
Ross: Kydia and Nero  
Grey: Lady and...  
Scarlet: Dante and Trish

Then as they change to their alternate forms (Sophia and human action) god seems to appear begin them as their guns glow with blue divine energy and richous power as the two appear as Sparda and Eva wore durin the huge cross shot through Pixel, destroying her instantly and enter into the beast that was the devil as it cried out in pain like a monster and burnt to death, as the screen whites out.

God whispers thank you...

As they awake back on campus in a bright and sunny day with a rainbow in the sky?

Dante: Not a dream

They looked shocked at Jim out of his orange prison clothes and in his DMC4 outfit.

He explains that they repaired the damage done and restored order. The events that occurred in Fortuna and here as well as Devil May Cry High have been forgotten by most and those directly involved have removed it from their minds, moving on.

Dante and Trish has sacrificed themselves to make things so.  
Trish appears behind them and they fade away, saying Nero and Kydia are also there to help fill their roal as demon slayers and that the two would always be there in spirit for them, as they united with a transparent Eva and Sparda, nearing them for the first time in a long time, as the four thank them.

Future games? Four player?  
Dante. Triah, Eva and Sparda?  
Nero, Action, Kydia an Betty  
Action, Betty, werewolf Dad and vampire mom?

Doubles?:  
Sparda and Dante?  
Trish and Eva?  
Vergil and Nero Angelo?

Let me know what you guys think and I'll try to work on the three prequels I made before this:

Devil May Cry High!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
